In the mist we met
by Kindred01
Summary: 60 Years later they met again Bilbo/ Thorin
1. Chapter 1

The boat passed thought the misted, Frodo looked around at his elderly uncle and dropped his jaw "Uncle Bilbo?" he asked looking at him, what was once the elderly Hobbit was a young golden curl Hobbit, he smiled at Frodo, the young dark hair Halfling got up and walked over to Gandalf "What happen to Uncle Bilbo?" he asked

"We passed though the misted and it will take our bodies back to a time when we are happy." He moves to Frodo's hand and picks it up and shows him that his missing finger was back, the boy blinked at it "See."

"A time when we are happy." He said touching his hand "Where are we?" he asked

"Undying Lands, a kind of an afterlife." He said, Bilbo walks up to them still smiling "Looking good old friend." He smiled

"Feeling good." He said "Do you think they are there?"

"I know they are." The old wizard said as he watched the blonde Hobbit move towards the elves and spoke to them, while Frodo just watches them

"Who is he hoping to see?" he asked looking back to Gandalf

"Some old friends." He told him "Now go and talk to the others." He said giving Frodo a little push.

Bilbo looked over the boat that lands, he could see a couple of people on the board walk "GANDALF IT'S THEM IT'S THEM!" He cries out as he jumps out of the boat rocking it from side to side knocking Elrond into the water (hehehehe) Bilbo swims up to the shore and climbs up, a hand reaches out for Bilbo and he takes it as they pulls him up, looking up Bilbo see the smiling faces of the dwarfs

"About time you got here Hobbit." One say, Bilbo smiles brightly as he is engulfed in a Dwarf hug. Gandalf helps Elrond back onto the boat, trying not to laugh in the poor elf face as he stands there dripping wet

"We should get you some dry clothes." He said, Elrond just looks at him unable to think of a answer or s question, Frodo watches as his uncle get's hugged by the dwarves

"What is going on?" he asked as the boat stops

"As I said old friends."

Getting off the boat the climb a shore to, they watched as Bilbo goes up to one dwarf that looks like he's never smile "Hello Thorin." He says to him with a soft smile

"60 years Bilbo, 60 years and you still look like the same beautiful creature that stole my heart." The dwarf says as he pulls Bilbo's into his arms and kissed him, the others looked shocked at the display of emotion between the pair

"Well I was wondering what would happen?" Gandalf said, Frodo jaw dropped open he has never seen his uncle that close to anyone ever and here he was snogging the lights out of some dwarf and as for Elrond he just blinks at wanting dry clothes, while Bilbo and Thorin kiss, two other young dwarfs walk up to Frodo, the Hobbit looked at the dark hair and blonde hair dwarf that smiled at him making him feel a little worried, this place was strange and people are acting stranger his uncle was killing a dwarf and he was young again, with a spritely hop and smile that he doesn't remember seeing ever in his uncle,

"Fili."

"Kili."

"At your service Hobbit." Both brothers said with a smile, he was snapped out of his thoughts by the two gorgeous dwarfs in front of him; he blinked at them as they bowed together before getting back up and looking at him

"Gandalf!" Frodo carried worried at the look the brothers were giving him, the old wizard chuckles and looks at him as he was getting his hand kissed

"They are harmless young Frodo, enjoy the life here, they have." He laughs, the brunette Elf looks at the Dwarfs kissing his Hobbit's hand and walks over to them and tries to shoo them away, after getting nowhere with stubborn breed of Dwarf he ended up picking up the young Hobbit and holding him in his arm.

Bilbo and Throin broke apart and looked at the scene in front of them, Bilbo look worried at Frodo as Elrond held him away from the Dwarf brothers "Should I be worried?" Bilbo asked

"I wouldn't." Thorin smiled as he warped himself around his hobbit

"But what if they get hurt what if a Frodo get's hurts?" he said looking at him "The boy has already been though too much." He said

"You nephew will be fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin push Bilbo down onto the bed gently and started to kiss him, they peeled each other's clothes off, Thorin looked over his lover and smiled as he pressed his lips against the Hobbit's lip and they stayed laying together kissing each other just feeling their bodies together, their hands wondered over each other feeling their skin, Thorin let his hand's slide down the Hobbit's side and then the curve of his cheeks to his entrance, he circled the little hole enjoying the whines and moans as he buries his face in the dwarf's neck and shoulder as Bilbo let's his own hands wonder down the front of the dwarf's hairy chest to his impressive man hood, he gently grabbed Thorin's hard cock and started stroking him "Do you have any idea how much I missed you." he said, Bilbo looked at him and smiled

"I have an idea, Thorin, you died and I had to go on with you." Bilbo said, Thorin looked into the said eyes of his Hobbit and wiped the tears away with his free hand

"But we're together now." He whispered, he pulled his hand away from Bilbo's entrance and easier his cock into him, the Hobbit winced and closed his eyes.

Down stairs the others were drinking singing song and cheering, Elrond was arguing with Fili and Kili about who has the right to woo Frodo and said the young Hobbit bang his head against the table, Gandalf was happily talking to the other elves, while the rest of the dwarf's drink, ate, drink, sang, drink and let's not forget more drink "Come on boy drink up." One of the Dwarfs said to Frodo, the dark brown hair Hobbit looked up at him as an elderly dwarf push a beer in front of him "It make it much easier."

Bilbo moaned as Thorin slowly and gently rocked into him, they held onto him there was no rushing between the two of them they wanted to take it slow, they kissed and nipped each other's skin leaving little marks, pushing Bilbo onto his back Thorin hovered above him and rocked his hips into him making sure he touch the Halfling's sweet spot making him shiver and moan his name, by the time they were reaching their peek Thorin snapped his hips a little harder as he stroked Bilbo until they both came together.

They lay together breathing deeply; Bilbo's eyes were closed as Thorin watched his face as he caught his breath, after awhile he opens his eyes and looks to see Thorin looking back at him "H…How long have you been watching me?" he asked

"Since we started." He grinned at him as he ran his hands thought the blonde curls

"We should have grown old together."

"I would have never worked." Thorin said

"How do you know?" Bilbo smiled

"I still would have looked the same when you had greys in your hair." Bilbo frowned but nodded and he nuzzled into Thorin's shoulders again.


	3. Chapter 3

They have spent a 3 month in the Undying lands, Bilbo and Thorin has spent most of their times 'getting to know each other again' the other dwarfs were saying that a wedding would soon be on the way. Bilbo sat up in the bed he was in with Thorin, he rubbed his eyes and looked at the sleeping dwarf next to him, he gave a small smile before he feels his stomach start to churn, he flees out of his bed waking his lover up as he ran to their bath room. Thorin blinked at the slamming door and frowned, he got out of him nice warm bed and put on some clothes and walked over to the door and listen to his Halfling throwing up "Bilbo love open up, please."

"No." Then there were more sounds of throwing up.

When Bilbo finely left the bath room, Gandalf was standing there looking at him "Oh dear god you got Gandalf, Thorin!"

"You spent 5 minute throwing up, I was worried!" The dwarf said

"Bilbo get on that bed and let me look at you!" The wizard asked, Bilbo sighed and gave Thorin a dark look as he sat on the bed "Now tell me Bilbo have you only started to feel sick?"

"5 days ago." He said, taking a sip of water,

"May I have a look at your stomach?" Bilbo frowned at him and pulled his bed shirt up and let Gandalf touch is stomach, the Hobbit blush

"I've been putting some weight on." Gandalf looked down at him with a be mused expression on his face

"It is normal for someone in your condition."

What condition?" Bilbo asked sitting up and batting Gandalf's hand away

"You're pregnant my dear friend." He beamed, Bilbo's eyes widen and then he fainted.

When Bilbo next woke his head kind of hurt, he open his eyes to see Frodo sat next to the bed "What happen?" he asked, the younger Hobbit looked up from his book and smiled as he market it and put it away

"You fainted and fell off the bed after Gandalf told you, you are pregnant." He said, the blonde Hobbit just looked at his nephew and blinked

"Pregnant?" He said as he threw an arm over his eyes, Frodo smiles at him

"Yep." Moving his arm Bilbo looked at Frodo and sighed

"Wow…How's Thorin taking it?" he asked

"You're kidding me, he's down stairs in the pub drinking up a storm and singing, he can't wait to be a father." Frodo smiles, Bilbo blushes

"How are you?"

"Well apart from Elrond and Kili and Fili all wanting to court me at once, yeah I'm fine." He sighed; Bilbo smiled and patted his hand.

Frodo helped Bilbo down stairs and into the Pub bit, there both Hobbit's watched as the dwarfs sing and drink, Thorin walked over to Bilbo and smiled "My beautiful Hobbit, how are you feeling." He smiled and pulls Bilbo into a kiss; Bilbo kisses back before pulling away

"Thorin you sink of drink?" Bilbo giggled

"True enough." He said, we must be wed soon before our child is born." He smiled, Bilbo blushes and holds his hands.


End file.
